


a place we belong

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Gay Characters, Canon Trans Character, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Intimacy, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Short, To Be Continued, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Belated entry for Writember day 6 "Belong" and day 10 "Intimate".





	a place we belong

A dull buzzing awoke him. It was some electronic device, on a desk across the room, running low on juice, vibrating to let its owner know its need.

"Daft Arend left his tablet unplugged again," Eric muttered under his breath.

"Rrmhh," Arend went.

Eric smiled. "Yeah, I'm talking about you."

Behind him in the bed, Arend made another noise. The Dutchman always made noises in his sleep; he was even teased about it sometimes. Of course he didn't mind the teasing; it was all harmless fun.

Eric tried to get back to sleep. Harlan was snuggled in front of him and Arend was snuggled behind, so he couldn't get out without serious difficulty. He didn't want to get out anyway. The room would be cold, but the bed was nice and toasty. He wanted to stay for as long as possible.

"Hrsdf," Arend went. "Mmb... Texas..."

 _Probably having some dream,_ Eric thought with a smile. _Dreamin' about him an' his husband._

"You up, Eric?" Harlan whispered.

"Ah, yeah," Eric whispered back, giving him a little squeeze.

"Did he just say 'sexies'?"

"I thought it was 'Texas'."

"Nah I think he said 'My sexies.' Like he's dreamin' of us."

Eric moved his head a little. "Yeah, sure."

"I _am_ sure."

Eric closed his eyes and threaded his fingers through Harlan's. "I'm goin' back to sleep."

"You hopin' to have a sexy dream too maybe?"

"Ah, just bein' with you two is dreamy enough, my jo."

**Author's Note:**

> jo [dʒoː]  
> n. A sweetheart, a lover, usually male  
> -[The Online Scots Dictionary](http://www.scots-online.org/dictionary/english_scots.asp)


End file.
